Forwards and Backwards
by Laura369
Summary: Brooke left Tree Hill and is now back for the divorce from Lucas she never got. Haley is living with her new boyfriend, Nathan knows that he is losing her and is not sure what to do. When pasts resurface they are hard to run away from again. FF CC
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So I have no right starting another story, but I can't resist. So in the tradition of future fictions being super easy and extremely fun to write, this is what it is. I already have one future fiction, but this one is going to be somewhat different.

**Summary**- Young marriages faced many problems, and both Scott marriages didn't survive. Brooke left Tree Hill and is now back for the divorce she never got. Haley is living with her new boyfriend, Nathan knows that he is losing her and is not sure what to do. When pasts become reality its harder to run away a second time.

**Couples**- I have an obsession with making my own characters so there is plenty of new ones, but the end result as always be Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton. Check my profile for many opinions about couples and check out my other stories while you're there. Hint Hint.

**Quick Background**- This is six years since the gang graduated. Seasons one, two, and some of three have gone. The gang ended seasons three with Jake back with Peyton, Haley and Nathan together and pregnant, and Lucas and Brooke together. Everything went perfectly fine. I want to write most of this in. Here's a quick overview of the last six years for each character.

**Brooke Davis**- One year after graduation, her and Lucas married. Two years after that, she was sick of the small town life, so she got up and moved to New York. She began a small fashion line which has blossomed and is quite successful. She has been dating the same man for two and a half years, Stephan Gordon Mackenzie.

**Lucas Scott**- One year after graduation, he married his high school sweetheart, Brooke Davis. After two years of marriage one day she got up and left for New York for a new life. After Brooke left, he went to university and got a degree in English and now teaches at Tree Hill High School. He has been dating Katie Laine Morgan for one and a half years.

**Peyton Sawyer-Jagielski**- Peyton married Jake two years after graduation. She was pregnant at the time with their first son, Peter John- he is now four years old. Shortly after he and Jake got married, she adopted Jenny. Peyton eventually bought Tric from Karen and she continues her love of music. She had her second son, Maxwell Logan one year ago.

**Jake Jagielski**- Returned for the second semester of senior year with Jenny, who he soon got full custody of. He married Peyton two years after graduation. He now owns the car dealership formally owned by Dan Scott. He has three children, Jenny, Peter, and Maxwell.

**Haley James**- Haley accidentally became pregnant shortly after getting back together with Nathan senior year. The pair renewed their wedding vows and their daughter, Madison Lynne was born within a year of graduating. Within three years of graduating their marriage became unstable; both trying to work and take care of their daughter became a strain on the marriage. Nathan soon began a three month affair with Katie Morgan- Lucas' current girlfriend. Haley was furious and she divorced him. Haley became a part owner at Karen's Café. She has been Noah Brown for two years and he has been living with her for the last six months.

**Nathan Scott**- He and Haley renewed their vows shortly after senior year and having their daughter. Three years after graduating from THHS, Nathan had an affair which ended the marriage. He is currently the coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. He dates but hasn't had a serious relationship in awhile.

_Not Really In the Story_

**Karen and Keith Scott**- The pair married in the summer the kids graduated. They had a son later that year. Kory James Scott is five years old.

**Dan Scott**- Dan has had various girlfriends since his divorce from Deb. He is still the mayor of Tree Hill.

**Deb Scott-Brown** - Deb married Roger Brown. Roger owns a small security business which he runs with his son, Noah Brown. (Noah is Haley's live-in boyfriend.)

**Katie Morgan**- She is Lucas' current girlfriend. She owns a fairly successful clothing store in Tree Hill. She was Nathan's mistress.

**Noah Brown**- Noah is Haley's live-in boyfriend. He is also Deb Scott-Brown's stepson. He helps his father run the family business.

**Stephan Mackenzie**- Stephan has been dating Brooke for two and half years. He is a well-known photographer. He recently proposed to his girlfriend.

_The Kids_

The Jagielski's

Jennifer Anne (Jenny) is seven years old and in the second grade.

Peter John (Pete) is four years old and just began pre-school.

Maxwell Logan (Max) is one years old and spends the days on Peyton's hip.

The Scott

Madison Lynne (Maddi) is six years old and is in the second grade, she was accelerated a year. She splits her time between both of her parents.

The Other Scott

Kory James is five years old and is in kindergarten.

_**So here is the actual story**_

Forwards and Backwards

By: Laura369

Chapter One

Brooke sat on her first class airplane seat twisting the small engagement ring around her finger. The ring itself was gorgeous; it was white gold with three simple stones evenly spread across the band. Her boyfriend of two and a half years had proposed to her three days earlier. This ring brought back many memories of her first marriage to Lucas Scott, the marriage she had never gotten divorced from. She and Lucas had a simple ceremony when they were nineteen years old. Feeling claustrophobic in the small town of Tree Hill, she left her marriage to her high school sweetheart behind and left for New York City. She got everything she dreamed of in the city. She quickly was discovered by a fashion designer who hired to help design for his label. With feelings of comfort she left the company and began her own, becoming quite successful over the last three years after leaving Tree Hill. Her memories of Tree Hill became faded and she moved on from her husband. None of her new friends knew of her past, her marriage especially. Brooke was determined to keep it that way, she had scheduled to take the next five days off to go to Tree Hill and finally get her divorce. Brooke arrived in Tree Hill at one o'clock. Not knowing if Lucas still lived in their house she went to Karen's Café which she assumed his mother still owned. She walked into the quaint café; it looked the same as it was three years ago. That's when she saw her former best friend, Haley James. Haley looked different than she had when Brooke had left. Haley had shoulder length straight hair that was brown, but her forever casual wardrobe was the same.

"Haley," Brooke called lightly. Haley turned her head to face her former friend.

"Brooke!" exclaimed Haley giving her friend a hug, "what are you doing here?"

"Need my divorce," Brooke said point blank.

"Oh," Haley said simply.

"I'm engaged," squealed Brooke waving her ring in Haley's face.

"Oh my god," Haley said, grabbing Brooke's waving hand, "it's gorgeous."

"I know," Brooke said, "but I really need to find Lucas, do you know where he is?"

"I think he is out with Noah," Haley said referring to her boyfriend of two years.

"Noah Brown, as in Deb's stepson," Brooke said raising her perfectly arched eyebrows, "why?"

"Noah and I are kind of dating, actually living together," Haley said almost sheepishly. She and Noah dating had been somewhat controversial. Noah was the son of her ex-mother-in-law's new husband. Nathan was forever mad at her for it and she was forever mad at him for ruining their marriage so they were only nice for the sake of their daughter.

"Oh," Brooke said quietly. "So when will they be back?"

"They are just playing ball at the rivercourt, you can go down their," Haley said.

"Okay," Brooke said, "I think I will do that. I want out of this town forever, and once I have done this I won't have any reason to come back." Brooke picked up her large bag from the table and walked back out the door to her rented SUV. Haley watched the back of her friend leave the café. Brooke had been gone for so long she probably didn't even remember how good of friends she, Haley, and Peyton had once been. She had likely replaced that friendship and saw as no reason to return for a visit.

"Who was that?" asked Katie Morgan returning to the table seeing Haley look at a young woman leave, Lucas' current girlfriend and Nathan's mistress. Haley had forgiven Katie for the affair and only blamed Nathan. Katie hadn't known Nathan was married since she was knew to town and now she was Lucas' girlfriend and Haley still being Lucas' best friend had no reason not to like her. Nathan had been somewhat shafted from the group with Haley dating Noah and Lucas dating Katie creating an awkward situation for himself.

"Brooke Davis," Haley said, not knowing if she knew that Lucas and Brooke weren't divorced.

"Lucas' wife," Katie said bitterly. Lucas for some reason hadn't divorced his wife. Katie did not press the issue knowing that Lucas was sensitive about it. Brooke and Katie had almost friends, meeting shortly before the affair was exposed the pair shared a love for fashion. Their friendship was soon put on hold due to Haley's hate of the girl and Brooke's loyalties to Haley.

"Yeah," Haley said quietly.

Brooke reached the rivercourt in record time. With each turn in the road a old memory was brought to surface; each piece of street, each park, and even some of the houses spurred her memory. Many of the moments took place during high school with the old gang. The fun they had. Parking her car, she sat there for a moment; she looked through her front window and saw two bodies chasing a orange ball around the court. She slowly opened the door of the vehicle and step out and walked to the rivercourt as she had done many times before, years earlier. That's when she saw his face, the face that brought up so many emotions within her, mostly saddest, knowing she had left him behind. Tears began to escape her eyes as she looked at the man who she had first fallen in love with. Brooke loved Stephan but Lucas was her first love and nothing would ever replace that in her heart.

"Lucas," she called in an almost whisper, tears still falling from her eyes. Noah turned and saw Brooke standing outside her vehicle and grabbed the ball from his friend and pointed in the direction of Brooke.

"Man, she's calling you," Noah said, he was breathing hard and sweating everywhere.

"Huh?" Lucas said, turning to look at the woman he was pointing at. "Brooke."

"What?" asked Noah, Lucas' face had gone completely white, his eyes blank and he just stared at the woman.

"Brooke," Lucas said more clearly.

"Oh," Noah mumbled, knowing exactly who Brooke was to Lucas. Noah had met Brooke more than five years ago when his father first married Deb, but he didn't become apart of their group until after he began dating Haley which was after Brooke had left.

"Hey," Lucas said cheerfully. He quickens his pace and met Brooke three quarters of the way across the distance between them. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a divorce," Brooke said.

"What?" Lucas exclaimed. He looked at her up and down, she looked almost the same, still had her long brunette hair, stylish clothes, but she now had a look of age to her, wisdom and she had grown up.

"My boyfriend proposed and I need a divorce," Brooke explained, "sorry to be so blunt."

"Its okay, we should have done this a long time ago," Lucas said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah," Brooke said, giving him a small shoulder shrug and half smile.

"Nice to see you, Pretty Girl," Lucas said, trying to ignore the awkwardness and pulled Brooke into a embrace.

"You too, Luke," Brooke replied allowing herself to relax in Lucas' arms.

A/N 2- I know this was pretty short, but it's an introductory chapter. I wanted it up before tomorrow knowing people want their One Tree Hill fix. I already have two stories on the go so this is really stupid to write but whatever. I will update on Saturday for sure, possibly earlier. I want to update As It Comes and Turn Around too so; I'll make a schedule or something. Please review!

-Lauren


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Here's the next chapter, I was hoping to update last night but I had to be a Dr. P to a good bud of mine so now it's Saturday morning and I'm wide awake. The Mixed Tape is most definitely playing on my TV right now and all I can think of is One Tree Hill, mostly the team losing their first game. Anyways here is chapter two! Thanks for the reviews!

Forwards and Backwards

Chapter Two

Lucas and Brooke headed back to the café with Noah in tow. Once they got to the café, they were greeting by Katie and Haley, Haley had just gotten off work and she and Katie were sitting at the counter talking.

"Hi hun," Lucas said giving Katie a quick kiss.

"You two are dating?" asked Brooke, looking at the petite blonde.

"Going on two years," Katie said cheerfully, "Nice to see you, Brooke." Brooke just nodded.

"I'm going to call my fiancé, Stephan and I tell him I got down here fine." Brooke left to make her phone call in privacy.

"Haley," Noah said, touching his girlfriend's hand, "my father invited us over dinner tonight, do you want to go?"

"Sure, Maddi is at Nathan's right now but she's coming home tonight so all of us can go," Haley said smiling. Brooke came back from her phone call smiling. "How's everything in New York?" asked Haley.

"Good, I can't wait to go back."

"Thanks good, while you are still here do you want to go and see Peyton?" Haley asked. Brooke had been in town for three hours and that was much too long to go and see Peyton, Brooke's former best friend.

"God yes!" squealed Brooke.

"Okay, let's go." Haley and Brooke quickly said good-bye to Noah, Lucas and Katie. Brooke followed Haley's small car to Peyton's house. Haley and Brooke approached the large front doors together and Brooke pressed the tiny door bell. Peyton rushed to the door with a crying Max on her hip and Pete was chasing after Jenny. She flew the door open to reveal Haley standing there.

"Hales," Peyton said, "hold on one second, things are a little hectic."

"Hi Peyt," Brooke said stepping around the corner. Peyton didn't look a day older than she had three years ago. She still had her shoulder length straight hair, as far as she could tell at least, I was pulled up with wisps of hair framing her face; Peyton was definitely pulling off the "mom" look. She was wearing the ever present sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Oh my god," Peyton exclaimed, "I would give you a hug, but…"

"It's okay," Brooke said smiling. "Can we come in?"

"Come in," Peyton said ushering them into her house. Peyton's house was amazing. There was a large living room in which Peyton directed them to. Brooke and Haley both sat down on a large beige couch, Peyton placed Max on a play mat in the middle of room. She handed both Jenny and Pete a toy and sat down, sighing in relief. "So Brooke what brings you to town?"

"I'm engaged," she replied wagging her ring finger in Peyton's face.

"Look at the size of that!" exclaimed Peyton. "Here to get your divorce, finally?"

"Finally," Brooke said smiling at her friend.

"Aunty Haley!" called Jenny.

"Yes, babe," Haley answered to the sweet little girl looking up at her.

"Is Maddi here?" Jenny asked excitedly. Maddi and Jenny were best friends.

"No, she is with her dad," Haley said looking at Jenny's sad eyes.

"Oh, I'll see are school tomorrow then," Jenny said disappointed.

"You guys are so lucky to have kids," Brooke said. Both of her former friends, they had families and had settled down and here she was getting married for the second time and only finally getting her divorce. Brooke's life for the past three years had been amazing; she was a discovered fashion designer and engaged to a well-known photographer. Her life was pretty good, but she was still jealous of the small town feel of her home town and her old friends.

"I'm a single mom, super lucky," Haley said sarcastically.

"Haley, its not like Nathan is there for you and her boyfriend Noah, you know the one that lives with you," Peyton said, she had heard Haley whine about her decent life way too much.

"How did you and Noah hook up anyways?" Brooke asked, "You weren't even over Nathan when I left."

"It just sort of happened," Haley said simply, "he was there for me and Maddi and we fell in love." Noah and Haley had been living together for six months and Maddi loved him. Everyone was expecting them to get engaged soon.

"Oh how cute," Brooke said cheerfully. The three girls sat talking about everything that had happened in their lives in the past three years and they had a lot of fun. Haley soon left to go and get ready for her night at the Brown's.

Once Haley got home, she began to get ready. She looked through her closet; she had a few nice dresses she pulled her two favorites out, an emerald green silk dress that reached her knees and was gathered on the hip with a sparkly clasp and a white eye-let strapless dress. She decided on the green dress. She went to her bathroom and had a quick shower and she was in the middle of blow-drying her hair when the doorbell rang. She wrapped her towel tightly around herself and held it up and went to the door. She opened the door, it was Nathan and Maddi. "Come in," she said hastily. Both Nathan and Maddi came in. Maddi ran up the stairs to her room. Nathan sat Maddi's pink polka dotted bag by the stairs.

"So," Nathan said.

"Well, I have to get ready but we'll talk about where Maddi is staying later," Haley said anxiously.

"Okay," Nathan said nodding his head. Nathan saw himself out.

"Maddi," Haley called running up the stairs to her bathroom.

"What, Mommy?" she responded.

"We're going to Grandma Deb's tonight, okay?" Haley told the young girl. Madison Lynne Scott looked like a female version of her father, she had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, but she had her mother's sweet personality.

"Okay," Maddi replied cheerfully, "looking what happened at Daddy's house!" Maddi extended her open hand and revealed a small white tooth. "I lost my tooth. Daddy says that there is this girl called the Tooth Fairy and she gives you money for your teeth because she makes everything out of teeth so she likes when little girls lose their teeth, that's what Daddy told me."

"Really," Haley said smiling at Maddi's retelling of Nathan's story. "Put it under the pillow so she can come and get, okay," Haley said patting the child on the head and pointing her in the direction of her room. Haley went back to her room and curled her short hair into a cute style. Noah got home from work at his usual six thirty and he quickly had a shower taken and was ready at seven. They arrived at Deb and Roger Brown's house at exactly seven fifteen. When Noah and Haley first started dating it was slightly awkward being that Roger's wife was her ex-mother-in-law. Now it was normal.

"Hi, Haley, Maddi, Noah," Deb said as she opened the door, "I invited Nathan, I hope that's not too awkward."

"Of course, it won't be, Nathan and I have been broken up for a long time," Haley said. It was always awkward with Nathan but they were the only ones that knew that. They walked down the familiar hallway to the dining room. The hall was painted a deep brown and their where lots of pictures of Nathan and Noah as children, some pictures of Haley, Nathan and Maddi, some of Noah and Haley, and lots of little Maddi. They opened the large glass doors to the dining room, there was a small roasted chicken in the middle of the table and Nathan and Roger were already seated.

"Daddy," Maddi squealed, "Can I sit beside you?"

"Of course, sweetie," Nathan said smiling at his little girl. He helped her into the large seat. Noah and Haley took the seats opposite from Nathan and Maddi, Deb and Roger were sitting at the heads of the table. They enjoyed a delicious dinner. There was small chatter around the table, nothing major. After dinner was over, Noah and Haley went for a walk and Nathan, Roger, Deb and Maddi went to the living room to watch a movie. Maddi fell asleep in Nathan's arms. Noah and Haley returned an hour later beaming.

"Haley," Deb said, "what's going on?" Haley looked at Noah and he nodded.

"We got engaged!"

A/N 2- Dum Dum Dum. Hehe. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry about the slow updates, it's been almost three weeks. Things around here have been hectic. But please keep reading. I love the reviews. I will try to update all of my stories on Saturday but I have a lot of homework so that might not a happen. Please keep reading. Wasn't yesterday's episode fabulous?

Forwards and Backwards

Chapter Three

Haley was engaged, that's the only thought going through Nathan's head on his drive home from his mom's house. He was not over Haley and everyone knew so. There was nothing he could do it was his fault that Haley left. He had been stupid; he was the one that had the affair. Nathan could not even remember what had been going through his mind during the two months he and Katie had been together. Now Haley was taken away, she was engaged. This may be a reason for Nathan to move on, he had been trying for some time and it wasn't working knowing she was somewhat available but now that she was officially taken maybe he could finally do what he had been trying to do for a long time. Nathan got home and sat down on his couch in the apartment that he and Haley once shared. He needed to move, there wasn't even a room for Maddi in is house. He clicked the remote until he came to the sports channel and picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number of Lucas.

"Hello?" asked Lucas picking up his phone.

"Hey, it's Nate," Nathan replied, "want to come over?"

"Katie's here," Lucas replied.

"That's okay," Nathan responded, things between he and Katie were far from being awkward anymore.

"Be there in a minute," Lucas replied hanging up the phone. Lucas grabbed his sweater and got into his car was at Nathan's within five minutes. Lucas and Katie walked into Nathan's apartment and sat down on the couch. Nathan came from the bathroom and went to the fridge and grabbed three beers. He tossed one to Lucas, one to Katie and cracked his own open and sat down on the couch next to Lucas.

"Guess what?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Lucas replied.

"Noah and Haley are engaged," Nathan explained.

"When?" asked Lucas. He didn't think they would ever take their relationship to the next level. Lucas had always hoped that Nathan and Haley would end up back together.

"Tonight, the worst part was that I was there," Nathan said. "I was at my mom's for dinner and Noah, Haley and Maddi were also there for dinner and they left and came back engaged."

"Today is a strange day," Lucas said shaking his head slowly, "Brooke's in town."

"Seriously," Nathan said, "what for?"

"She's engaged," Lucas simply said knowing Nathan knew they were still technically married.

"Oh, well it's about time you two dealt with that," Nathan replied, "it has been like three years right?"

"Something close to that," Lucas replied.

"This is a good thing," Nathan said, "don't you think, Katie?"

"Well I definitely have a thing for married men," Katie said jokingly, "especially those Scotts."

"Nice, Katie," Lucas said, "there's some class."

"I'm a whore," Katie replied. That was how her relationship with the Scott brothers worked, it had to stay joke if anything got to serious they would start fighting. Lucas and Katie went home over two hours later. The two hours were filled with laughter and lots more laughter.

The next morning, Maddi jumped into her mom's bed at seven o'clock in the morning. Noah had left for work almost one hour before that. Maddi crawled underneath the blue comforter and hugged her mom.

"What's engaged?" she asked. Her brown hair was all over the place, one of her French braid pigtails had fallen out during her sleep.

"Do you remember when mommy and daddy lived together?"

"Nope," she replied.

"Engaged means that me and Noah are going to get married, there is going to be a big wedding and everything," Haley tried to explain, it was especially hard considering that she already lived with Noah, "remember Grandma Deb's wedding, we'll have one of those."

"Oh, is Daddy going to ever get engaged?" Maddi asked innocently.

"I hope so," Haley said. Nathan would always be her first everything and she wanted nothing but happiness for him.

"Tell me about you and Daddy," Maddi demanded in a sweet voice that made Haley's heart melt.

"Well, your dad and I met in high school because of your uncle Lucas; I was best friends with Lucas and your dad and he had just gotten to know each other because of basketball but they didn't get along. Your dad thought if became friends with me he could get to your uncle, then me and your dad fell into love and got married- just like me and Noah are going to, and then I left for a little while to sing, remember my friend Chris? I went with him. When school ended we had you. Sometimes marriages don't work out though and that happened with me and your dad."

"Why didn't it work out, Mommy?" Maddi pressed.

"I think mostly because we were seventeen when we got married, that's too young, never get married when you still in school," Haley said with a half smile.

"Okay, Mommy!"

"Let's go downstairs and get some and breakfast then get ready for school," Haley said in a super perky voice. Haley jumped out of the bed and put on her knee length green silk robe over her satin pink pants pajamas. She picked up Maddi from the bed and took her downstairs to the large kitchen. The kitchen had a large counter and stainless steel appliances.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Haley as Maddi climbed onto a stool at the counter.

"Cereal!" she exclaimed. Haley made her a small bowl of her favorite cereal and went to the bathroom and grabbed some of Maddi's hair things and came back to the kitchen where Maddi was still munching away at her cereal.

"Do you want French braids again?" Haley asked Maddi while dragging the brush through Maddi's long, thick, brown hair.

"Yup," Maddi mumbled throw a mouth full of food. Haley parted Maddi's hair in a side part and began braiding her hair leaving her bangs out the braid.

"Sweetie, hurry, your dad will be here any minute to pick you up and you're not even dressed," Haley said lightly as she finished the second braid.

"Okay," Maddi said grabbing her spoon and shoving the last bit of food into her mouth and jumped from the stool and bounded up the stairs.

"I put the outfit on the bed for today," Haley screamed up the stairs. She heard a muffled, okay, so she went onto cleaning up the kitchen. She picked up Maddi's bowl and put it into the dishwasher and her new ring caught her eye. She was engaged again. She was twenty-four years old and she was going onto her second marriage. People probably made fun of her behind her back. She was likely labeled as a failure. Seven years ago this is not where she saw her life, well somewhat. She imagined being married with a child or more, a good job, and most of all happy. She almost had all of those things, but this was not the scenario she imagined it in. In her dream world then she was married to Nathan, but she now she was not. That had been taken away from her because they couldn't handle any of the pressure. In high school you plan your prom not your wedding, someone should have told her that.

"Knock, knock," a voice said coming into the kitchen, "no one answered so I came in, sorry."

"Hi Nathan, we're running behind today," Haley said wiping a stray tear from her cheek and attempted to hide her sadness in her voice, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay," Nathan replied, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Haley said turning her body away from Nathan.

"Haley, I know you too well, you can't hide anything from me by turning your back," said Nathan while shaking his head slowly, "what's wrong?"

"It's none of your business," Haley said stubbornly. She wasn't telling him anything, no matter how well he thought he knew her.

"Haley, you have to talk to me, we may not be together anymore but I still think of you as a friend and I hope you think of me as a friend too."

"Nate, it's nothing really," Haley replied softening.

"Haley, as I said, I can read you, something is bothering you," Nathan said quietly.

"Okay," Haley said breaking underneath his pressure, "it's just that I'm twenty-four, I'm already onto my second marriage and this isn't how my life was supposed to turn out."

"Noah and you are a good match, I have seen the relationship grow, you guys are good together and don't let our failed marriage wreck your way of feeling," Nathan said.

"People must talk about me, that Haley James, at twenty-four she has a failed marriage, her daughter is from a broken home now, he husband had affair, she must be a miserable person, she couldn't even make that singing thing work, she engaged to her ex-husband step-brother, she's a mess," Haley said letting out all of the thoughts that were running through her head.

"No one thinks that," Nathan explained, "if anything people are probably encouraged by you courage, they are probably like, her husband had an affair, her daughter is from a broken home but look at her living everyday being herself being able to love again. I'm sure that's the person people see."

"I doubt it, but thank-you for trying to make me feel better, you always are so nice to me," Haley said with a smile.

"Well, I have a lot to make up for," Nathan replied, "it certainly is nice to know you have a bunch insecurities caused by me, even more to make up for."

"Nathan, don't worry about me, it's not your job anymore."

"I will always worry about you," Nathan replied.

"Until you find a new girl to worry about," Haley said knowing whenever a new girl came along he would no longer hold that spot for her.

"Daddy!" yelled Maddi coming down the stairs into the kitchen interrupting Haley and Nathan's conversation, "we're going to be late!"

"Whose fault is that?" Nathan said accusingly, he picked up the small child and hoisted her up onto his shoulder.

"Mommy's!" she squealed, pointing towards Haley who was now leaning against the counter twisting her ring around her finger.

"Mine?" questioned Haley, "how's that?"

"You were telling me about you and Daddy and were very slow about it," Maddi explained.

"What did you tell her?" Nathan said wrinkling his forehead, their relationship was far to complicated for a six year old.

"Just how we met and everything," Haley said.

"Really," Nathan said giving Haley a look and Haley just shrugged her shoulders, "did you like the story of mommy and daddy?" Nathan shook Maddi to get his point across.

"It was funny," Maddi responded, "I didn't know you lived together. I thought you always never lived together."

"You find out something new everyday," Haley said smiling at her daughter and walked over and grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Yup," Maddi said, "but right now I'm late!"

"You're so much like you mother," Nathan said dropping Maddi to the floor so she could get her shoes and coat on, "I think you may be a nerd!"

"No name calling," Maddi yelled from the front room, "my teacher says it's bad and mean."

"Sorry sweetie," Nathan yelled back. Haley gave him a look. "She is like you," he whispered.

"Better me than you," Haley retorted, "especially the before Haley you."

"I have nothing to say to that, it's true!" Nathan said laughingly.

"Daddy, let's go!" Maddi said pulling on his pant leg.

"Okay," Nathan replied hastily, "see you around, Haley."

"Thanks for everything," Haley said waving to the pair as they made their way out the door. This was her life now. She was marrying Noah Brown. In passing she would see her first everything, Nathan. Her child would light up her life every chance she got. This was Haley James life.

A/N- So that's my newest chapter. I have spent have of the day naming future children of the story. It has been fun! Anyways please review. I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- This chapter was almost done and then I accidentally deleted it or something happened. I am really pissed about this right now. Here I go at retyping it. Sorry about the lack of updates on my stories. Things have been crazy around here and I don't have that much time to write. **CHECK OUT MY PROFILE**

A/N 2- Right now I'm watching season one of One Tree Hill. It's so weird not seeing Haley and Nathan married, and lots of almost Leyton. It's so strange but I love it.

Forwards and Backwards

Chapter Four

Roger and Deb Brown were hosting an engagement party for Haley and Noah at Tric. Peyton had gotten Tric decked out in romantic fabrics and colors. The main theme of the room was red roses. The normally youthful walls were covered in red lace and satin. The table tops were made of mirrors and candles were scattered random across the tables creating a magnificent glow on people sitting down. The couches in the corners had been covered with ivory fabric and red pillows. Glittering lights hung tightly to the ceiling creating a beautiful glow throughout the room. The room was full of people. Noah and Haley over the years had accumulated a lot of friends. Haley had stayed in touch with most of her high school friends and the small town made it easy. Noah was a newcomer to town a few years back but he managed to make friends fairly quickly. His father had lived in Tree Hill for sometime, fifteen years to be exact. Roger Brown moved to Tree Hill after he divorced Noah's mother. Noah befriended the most infamous family in Tree Hill quite quickly and a lot of friends came with that alliance. The people in the room where dressed to perfection. The women wore beautiful dresses and the men wore their best dress pants and shirts.

Haley and Noah's close friends seemed to be arriving later than rest of the guests. Brooke arrived on time. She came up to Haley and Noah gave them each a peck on the cheek and then her phone rang and she left with a wave. Next to arrive was Peyton and Jake. They arrived with all three kids. Peyton had spent most of the afternoon at Tric helping to get her club ready the party and she had left Jake in charge of getting the children ready and once she got home she got them re-ready, hence being late. They both gave the newly engaged pair their best of wishes and sent the kids off to the side room which had been set up for children to play and not annoy the adults. Lucas and Katie arrived next. They both wished the pair their bests and were on their way. Nathan arrived last with Maddi in hand. Maddi quickly scampered off to the back room to play with Jenny. Nathan gave his best wished to Haley and congratulated Noah and went to find some of his friends.

Katie had wandered off with her friend, Ava and Lucas was left to fend for himself. He was making his rounds around the room talking to everyone he knew but he was looking for one of his actual friends and then he found Haley, "Haley," he called out.

"Haley," he exclaimed pulling her into a hug, "congratulations."

"Thanks Luke," Haley said smiling.

"Noah," Lucas said extending his hand towards Noah, "congratulations too."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me that you are happy about Haley and I getting married, being Nathan's brother and all."

"That was a long time ago," Lucas said, "we are all happy that you two are together."

"Seriously that means a lot to both of us," Haley said giving Lucas a large smile.

"I mean it," Lucas said. "I have to go and find Katie; things have been weird since Brooke came to town."

"I could see that," Haley responded, "You are married to Brooke."

"I know," Lucas said smiling, "not for long though."

"We'll see," Haley responded raising her eyebrows. Brooke and Lucas had always been together when they weren't together but maybe now that they both seemed to be in a serious relationship, they might both finally move on.

"Don't be so skeptical," Lucas said in almost whinny tone.

"Prove me wrong," Haley replied with a little wave as Lucas walked off.

When Lucas found Katie she was sitting at the bar with Nathan and Brooke. Katie was sitting between Nathan and Brooke and was turned towards Nathan blocking Brooke out of the conversation.

"Hi everyone," Lucas said tentatively as he stood between Katie and Brooke's chairs.

"Hey Luke," Nathan said. Nathan had been sitting there listening to Katie throw subtle insults at Brooke for the last ten minutes. "Glad you're here."

"Isn't it a little strange being here?" Brooke asked Nathan, she finally comfortable knowing that Katie wouldn't say anything to her while Lucas was standing there.

"A little but it would be even more strange not being here at all."

"That's true," Brooke said. "So where is Madison tonight?"

"Jenny, Pete, Max and Maddi are in the backroom set up to keep the kids distracted," Nathan explained.

"It's hard to believe how Peyton is like a soccer mom now and Jake has a good job and they are the stereotypical household," Brooke said.

"It is pretty hard to believe if you didn't see it happen," Lucas said. Jake and Peyton had been pretty messed up but when he came back it was great. Everything slowly worked itself out and now here Jake and Peyton were, the Jagielski's.

"Was that supposed to be a shot at me?" Brooke said raising her left eyebrow.

"What?" Lucas asked shooting his head up to look her in the eyes.

"If you didn't see it happen, that's what you said was that supposed to be something about me leaving?" Brooke asked.

"No," Lucas said, "it didn't mean anything."

"Whatever," Brooke said, "I'm going."

"Brooke," Lucas said lightly as she walked away. His eyes stayed on her until she left the room and then stayed on the door for awhile.

"Lucas, you better sign those papers soon, or we are done," Katie said placing her glass on the counter and getting up and leaving. Lucas didn't even notice.

"And that's why I don't think you will sign the papers," Haley said coming up and touching Lucas shoulders.

"Huh," Lucas said snapping out of his trace.

"Just now you didn't take your eyes off Brooke until she left the room and that's why you two aren't over because you both still like each other," Haley said.

"If you say so," Lucas said, he looked back at the door, "I'm going to leave." Haley looked at Nathan and just rolled her eyes.

"You need to quit proving my point," Haley exclaimed, "if you just going to deny it." Lucas waved her off and made his way to the door.

"Aren't they funny?" Haley asked Nathan as soon as Lucas was out of ear shot.

"A little," Nathan said with a small smile.

"They will end up together, it's just meant to be," Haley said.

"People used to always say that about us and it didn't work out that way," Nathan said.

"That was high school this is the real world and now everything is working out for us, just separately," Haley said.

"Yeah," Nathan mumbled. "Shouldn't you be making the rounds not sitting here talking to your ex-husband," Nathan said clearing his throat.

"I guess," Haley said. She began looking around the room for Noah and he was standing in the corner of the room looking at Nathan and Haley talk. She looked at him and he motioned for her to come over. "Well see you around, Nate," she said giving him a small half smile and quick hug. Haley ran over to Noah and gave a hug and a kiss and fell into the strength of his arm. Nathan picked up his drink and took a long drink.

"Hales, why are you always with him?" Noah asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Nate?" Haley said giving Noah a small look.

"Yeah Nathan," Noah said.

"We have a history, we are nothing now but Nathan and I are always going to be there, there is nothing we can do about especially considering that we share a daughter," Haley tried to explain.

"Sometimes you two seem so close and I'm on the outside," Noah said revealing his insecurities about their situation.

"Nathan was the first guy I fell for, for whatever reason we got married and now we have a daughter of course we have a connection but if I wanted to be with him I would, I want to be with you so stop worrying."

"Okay," Noah said. Haley could feel his body relaxing slowly. Their situation was complicated, if she wanted to be with Nathan she would be, right?

Lucas caught up with Brooke exactly where he thought she would be, sitting on the table at the rivercourt. "Brooke," Lucas said ever-so lightly.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked hastily.

"What is this with us?" Lucas said impatiently, "Why can't we just be friends?"

"Because it will always be there, us," Brooke said, "You have Katie and I have Stephan. Our lives are fine all we need to do is sign the papers."

"I know, don't you ever wonder what could have been if you hadn't left or I had came with you?" Lucas asked.

"Everyday until I met Stephan," Brooke said quietly.

"I still do," Lucas whispered.

"What did you say?" Brooke asked.

"I still do," Lucas said more audibly. Brooke sighed.

"I still find it crazy how perfect everything is down here," Brooke said, trying to change the subject.

"The only thing that is perfect is Peyton and Jake, everyone is still messed up. Nathan and Haley are still meant to be together but she is still to mad at him and now she is getting married ruining all of their chances. I'm dating the girl who broke up the pair of them which is really screwed up. Everything is still messed up but just a little better and more civil than what they were before," Lucas explained to Brooke.

"So you aren't happy?" Brooke asked.

"I am, but I thought it would be different, not how it is," Lucas said. "It was supposed to be us and now its not and it will never be."

"I guess not," Brooke said slowly.

"So…" Lucas said trying the trying to get the subject a little less intense.

"I love it here," Brooke said, "This is home!" Lucas laughed. "I love everything about this place, each little thing I see I think of something else that happened."

"What does the rivercourt make you think of?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Honestly?" Brooke asked.

"For real," Lucas replied.

"You and specifically coming down here and sitting with Mouth watching you play," Brooke said with a large smile on her face.

"I remember when we started dating for the first time, all of the guys thought it was crazy, I was dating Brooke Davis, head cheerleader," Lucas said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"I remember, that was a long time ago," Brooke said.

"Only like seven years ago," Lucas said, "just seven."

"This place is full of magic," Brooke said.

"Lots and lots," Lucas replied. He looked at her; she was dressed perfectly as always. She had on strapless royal blue silk dress and she looked perfect. Her eyes were full of wondering and almost sadness.

"Quit staring," Brooke said giving Lucas small slap in the chest.

"You look sad," Lucas said hoping not to get slapped.

"How'd you know?" Brooke said, "Nobody ever noticed."

"I guess I still know you," Lucas said, "it has been a long time but our connection is still here." Brooke looked at his and reached up and kissed him, a small kiss on the lips. They broke and looked at each other and went into a deeper, meaningful kiss. Lucas broke away from the kiss. "Stephan and Katie," he said simply wiping his mouth with the backside of his hand.

"I know," Brooke said. "We can't hang out in these placing that have so much meaning."

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"So, I will drop the papers off at your house tomorrow and you can sign them and give them back, okay?" Brooke said.

"Okay," Lucas said, "I will get them back as soon as possible."

"Okay, I will see you around," Brooke said.

"Bye," Lucas said lightly.

A/N 3- So there is an update. It has been so long and I'm so sorry. Check my profile it says why so please stay with me. I will update this as so as I update rest of my stories, even though I love this one right now. Please review. It makes me want to update so much sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry about the lack of updates, I honestly really love this story but I have made a promise to myself I won't update a story until I have updated all the other ones so I don't forget about one of them. Please review even though I don't deserve it. Some of my facts my may be messed up but try to forgive me.

Forwards and Backwards

Chapter Five

They had kissed. Brooke sat in her chair in her hotel room, replaying the event. She had kissed Lucas, she didn't know what that meant but she had done it. She was crazy; she was engaged to Stephan Mackenzie, a perfectly decent man for her. Stephan took care of her the way he should, took her out for dinner, always placing his arm protectively but not aggressively on her back, and he was all-around accepting of her sometimes crazy ways. This town wrapped her up in more drama than she ever needed. It was hard to take Tree Hill out of Brooke. Brooke went to the phone, her guilt over her Lucas kiss, she needed to call Stephan. She dialed his home number and got the answering machine. The message said that he would be out of town for awhile and to call his cell.

Lucas sat in the café thinking about the previous night. They had kissed; most people would find it normal a husband and wife to share a kiss but not this couple. They were on a long separation. A tall, dark haired, man approached the counter and sat down.

The man looked at Lucas and extended his hand, "Hello, what would you recommend on the menu?"

Lucas looked at the man and took his hand within his own, "Um, probably a burger."

"I'll take your word, thanks," the man replied, "I'm Stephan by the way."

"Lucas Scott, so what brings you to Tree Hill?" Lucas asked.

"I'm here to see my fiancée, Brooke Davis," Stephan replied. Stephan immediately understood why Brooke thought so much of the small town. He had met Lucas only a few minutes ago and he was already quite friendly.

"You're Brooke's fiancé?" Lucas asked. This isn't how he pictured Brooke's fiancé; he had pictured a fat, older man.

"You know Brooke?" Stephan asked, as Karen placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"I know Brooke well, we went to high school together," Lucas briefly explained.

"Do you know where she is staying then?" Stephan asked. "She told me she came down here to get out of things and get back to herself. I just want to see her, we are only recently engaged."

"I know where Brooke is, I'll take you there after lunch."

"Mommy!" said Maddi as she poked her mom who was still fast asleep in bed. "Mommy," she repeated.

Haley rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. "Yes, Maddi?" asked Haley.

"Noah says you have to get up," Maddi told her mother.

"Maddi, aren't you supposed to be at Daddy's?" Haley asked, realizing that it was Nathan's turn to have Maddi.

"Daddy dropped me off this morning because Noah asked him to," Maddi explained.

"Okay," Haley said as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. Haley got out her bed and went to her closet and put on her favorite jeans and t-shirt.

"Ready!" exclaimed Maddi. Maddi grabbed her mom's hand and pulled on it.

"Okay, we are going," Haley said. The pair walked down the stairs to find Noah sitting at the dining room table with a large lunch on the table.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Noah said quietly.

"Is it already lunch?" Haley asked, not believing she had slept the day away.

"It's exactly twelve-thirty," Noah said looking at his watch.

"I didn't realize I slept so long," Haley said slightly blushing.

"Well I thought we should have a family lunch, our own little engagement party, because Maddi couldn't really be apart of the one last night," Noah explained as he got up from the table giving Haley a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Ew," Maddi said giggling.

"Maddi, sit down," Haley said as her and Noah broke apart. They all took their spots at the table and began to eat.

"Noah, when is my Daddy coming back to get me," Maddi whined, "He told me that we would play basketball today."

"He's going to be here in an hour but I have to go you guys, my dad wants me at work today," Noah replied as he got up from his chair. He grabbed his plate and put it in the dishwasher, quickly gave both Maddi and Haley kisses on the cheeks and made his way to the door. Maddi and Haley both continued to eat and they both heard the door close.

"Mommy, do you think Daddy will take me to play with Jenny today?" Maddi asked after a long silence.

"Ask him when he gets here," Haley said lightly, brushing Maddi off slightly.

"MOMMY, what are you thinking about, you are in La-la land," Maddi said impatiently.

"About my wedding, we have to start planning; I just realized how much I have to do," Haley told the small little girl. Sitting there Haley had realized all the work that had to be done. She needed to get invitations, set a date, flowers, a dress, bridesmaids, dresses for the bridesmaids, guest list and so much more. Haley the planner was going to come out with fiery.

"But you already had a wedding once so it should be easy this time," Maddi tried to reason.

"Daddy and mine's wedding was simple but I want a big wedding this time," Haley said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oo," Maddi said excitedly.

"Do you want to be the flower girl?" Haley asked her daughter.

"That's the girl who has the flowers in the basket right?"

"That's right," Haley answered with a large smile.

"I want to be her!" Maddi said excitedly.

"Well, you didn't really much choice in the matter anyways." Haley said laughing. Hopefully, Brooke would still be in town and her, Peyton and Katie could be her bridesmaids, Jenny could be a second flower girl with Maddi, Pete could be the ring bearer, for sure Jake and Luke will be groomsmen, and maybe even Nate. The thoughts of her wedding were running rampant through her thoughts.

"I'll get that," Maddi squealed as the doorbell rang. Maddi rang quickly to the door and whipped the door open to reveal the entire Jagielski family. "Jenny!" Maddi squealed excitedly.

"Hey, Hales," Jake said as Haley made her way to the doorway, "Hope we aren't interrupting anything."

"No, just finishing lunch," Haley said ushering the family into the house. Haley led the family into her large living room; the room was furnished in lots of deep reds and browns and had a very home-like feeling. Jenny and Maddi immediately took off to the playroom in the basement.

"So what did you think of your party last night?" asked Peyton once everyone was settled on the sofas.

"It was really fun," Haley said, "but I keep thinking this whole thing is weird and that people are talking about me behind my back and I shouldn't be getting married for the second time in six years."

"Haley you need to stop being so insecure about you and Noah," Peyton reasoned, "you guys make such a good couple and Maddi loves him and you shouldn't expect anymore and who cares if people are talking about you." Peyton had always hoped that Haley and Nathan would work things out and be together and still had that hope in some ways, but she knew that Noah was also a great match for Haley and Noah and Haley were good together.

"I keep on being so insecure about it, and I keep on getting advice from Nate unintentionally, and Noah is getting insecure about me and Nate still being friends but it's not good," Haley said, relieved to finally be able to get some of this off her chest.

"You and Nate have been close for a long time, the reason Nate is who he is because of you, but Noah doesn't know that because he didn't live through all of that with us," Peyton tried to explain while she was secretly happy that Nathan and Haley were having heart-to-heart conversation that could potential lead to a reconciliation.

"Yeah," Haley said looking at the floor, feeling guilty about her conversation she has been having with the wrong man in her life, there was no reason Noah couldn't be helping instead of Nate.

"Mommy," screamed Maddi up the stairs, "Daddy is here!"

"What?" Haley said before processing the information, she glanced out the window and sure enough there was Nathan's truck sitting the driveway and Nathan was climbing out of it. A small smile was released from her lips. Both Peyton and Jake caught the smile on her face and gave each other nudge on the leg. They all waited for the knock at the door. Nathan never rang the doorbell because just in case Maddi was sleeping he wouldn't wake her up. Haley got up from her seat on the couch as the knock was heard. She opened the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm hear early but I was driving by so I thought I might as well come now," Nathan said as he took off his shoes.

"Its okay, Peyton and Jake are here and Maddi is playing with Jenny," Haley said as she directed him towards the living room.

"Hey Peyt, Hey Jake," Nathan said as he sat down in 'Noah's Chair'. Both waved to acknowledge his presence.

The hurried steps of Maddi were heard coming up the stairs, "Daddy," she cried as she jumped into his lap. "Is it time to play basketball?"

"It sure is," Nathan replied with a large smile on his face. He was the first to admit he was disappointed not to have a son to share his basketball dreams with when Maddi was first born but when he introduced her to his sport, she immediately loved it. As a younger child and on days off she often would join Nathan in the gym coaching. His entire Raven team loved her. Nathan and Maddi left soon after for their afternoon game of basketball.

"So can you take me to see Brooke," Stephan asked Lucas as they both finished their hamburgers. They had been waiting along time on their food, because today the café was short-handed and Karen often made her friends and family wait the extra time so she could serve her customers.

"Sure, I will drive you there, she has a car with her so she can drive you back to get your car," Lucas explained as he left a couple twenties on the counter paying for both his and Stephan's lunches. "Because of the wait," Lucas elaborated when Stephan began to protest. Stephan followed Lucas to the street then to Lucas' Range Rover.

"So, how do you know Brooke well?" Stephan asked as they got on the road.

"Brooke and I ran with the same crowd in high school," Lucas said trying to leave the details out. "She was a cheerleader and I was basketball player, so it was expected for us to be in the same crowd."

"Brooke was a cheerleader?" Stephan asked dumbfounded. Stephan knew pieces of Brooke's life previous to meeting her, she had a serious high school boyfriend, a relationship she had said ended badly, she had lived in California for a summer after her parents moved, and her and friend lived together during the rest of the school year, and he knew a lot of sweet little stories but nothing major.

"She was the head cheerleader, she probably didn't tell you because cheerleaders have a tendency to have bad reputations, but Brooke was nice and friendly," Lucas said smiling to himself; this guy knew nothing big about Brooke and how she had changed from a bitch to a responsible person. "What are some of the stories Brooke has told you?"

"She told me she had a serious boyfriend, she lived with her friend during senior year, and that her parents lived in California," Stephan said, "and something about a red door."

"That friend she lived with was my best friend, who was also married to my brother at the time, a high school marriage," Lucas said, smiling to himself as he weaved the tangled web.

"Your brother was married in high school?" Stephan said as he lightly chuckled to himself.

"Yeah," Lucas said, "and they proved everyone right by eventually getting divorced but that was after they had a kid. And now Haley is marrying another man, Noah, whose father happens to be married to Nathan's, my brother, mother. We are half brothers, thought I should add that tidbit in."

"All of this drama is like a TV show or something," Stephan said in disbelieve.

"Well, Brooke is an amazing person," Lucas said, "Here's her hotel. I'll take you up there." The unlikely pair walked into the hotel lobby and made their way to the elevator. Lucas hit the up arrow and the elevator doors opened; hit the ninth floor button and the elevator made its way up to Brooke's floor. They got to her room and they both knocked at the same time exchanged glances. She saw Lucas first.

"Luke, if this is about last night, I am was going to drop the papers off right away," Brooke hurriedly, suddenly very aware of her non-makeup face and greasy hair from not bathing and spending most of the day watching chick flicks trying to get over her and Lucas' kiss the previous night.

"I brought someone with me," Lucas said opening the door wider to reveal Stephan.

"Hi Stephan," Brooke said hesitantly.

"What papers?" Stephan asked with a quiet anger.

"Um," Brooke said looking to Lucas for support.

"Brooke, how is it living a lie?" Lucas said looking directly at Brooke in the eyes. He then turned to Stephan, "You and I are in love with two different people." And Lucas left the hallway and made his way to the elevator. Brooke watched his back all the way down the hall.

"Brooke, who is that," asked Stephan anxiously.

"My husband," Brooke said quietly, lowering her head to look at the ground.

"Your what!" exclaimed Stephan. Lucas was right, Brooke was living a lie.

A/N- For all you don't know this story is inspired by Sweet Home Alabama and everyone who has seen the movie will recognize the last scene. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- So I have had an updating issue as of late. I haven't been really in the writing mood and when I was I took the chance to finish _Turn Around_. So yeah, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. This is my favorite story that I have going right now. I have another idea for a story but I don't know if I want to write because I don't have time for one thing and I never see stories do well when they use the premise. But I might still write it. Please review.

Forwards and Backwards

Chapter Six

"Your husband," Stephan repeated slowly as he looked at Brooke in her tearing eyes. Brooke had not told him a lot of things but he never thought that any of these things might be a husband. That's why that Lucas guy seem to know so much about her, he was the serious boyfriend from high school. "Brooke, do you have anything to say?"

"I don't know what to say, it's true," Brooke said as she continued to cry.

"Tell me why you have never told me this," Stephan said as he let himself into the hotel room and sat down on the couch sitting in the corner.

"Um, where do I begin?" Brooke said as she began to wipe the tears from her face. "Do you want everything about my life, beginning to end?"

"The short version for now," Stephan said.

"Met Luke in high school, he cheated on me, we got back together, stayed together, got married, I left and then I met you," Brooke said briefly.

"I got that much, but why?" Stephan asked. He wanted to know why she hadn't told him about being married. Why she thought she had to hide it. He just wanted to know why.

"I guess I thought that you would think less of me because I got married in high school and then left him for no reason," Brooke said vaguely. She knew why she had not told anyone about the marriage but she was not about to admit that to Stephan. She had always hoped for her and Lucas to get back together.

"Brooke, you know that's not true," Stephan said sweetly taking her into a hug.

"So do you still want to get married?" Brooke asked as she sniffled slightly.

"Of course," Stephan said sweetly, "As long as those papers get signed right away."

"They will be," Brooke said reassuringly.

"Okay then, have any more secrets?" Stephan asked slightly flinching.

"Um, I was a slut before I met Lucas, drank a lot, and I can't think of anything big," Brooke said almost jokingly.

"And how is that funny?" Stephan asked looking at the smirk on Brooke's face.

"Because I am not anymore," Brooke said raising a single eyebrow.

"Okay, we will have to sit down sometime soon and spill all of our dirty secrets," Stephan said with a half smile on his face revealing his single dimple.

"Okay," Brooke said as she walked towards him and gave him a simple kiss on the cheek. She wasn't quite ready to replace the last real kiss yet.

Lucas angrily shut the door as he walked into his apartment. Katie was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. He looked at Katie and barely acknowledged her presence and left the room. Katie stood up and followed him into the kitchen. When Lucas was in a bad mood Katie knew better than to bug him but today she could not let it be. With Brooke being back in town, Katie was more than a little bit paranoid that Lucas was going to cheat her, even if Brooke was engaged. "Luke, what's wrong?" Katie asked as she placed her small, manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing," Lucas said pulling away from her touch.

"Lucas," Katie pleaded, "Please just tell me what is wrong."

"Katie, not today," Lucas said as he sat down on a bar-style stool at the kitchen counter.

"Lucas," she repeated. She and Lucas had been dating for one and half years now and he still never told her what he was actually feeling. More than a little bit did it make Katie mad. She wanted to have an emotional connected relationship.

"Kate, just don't go into all of that shit about how our relationship is not emotionally connected as it should," Lucas said reading Katie's mind.

"Okay, I guess I will just go home then," Katie said with a slightly bitter tone and grabbed her coat and car keys and walked out the door, and left Lucas to drown in his own thoughts, more specifically the thoughts of a certain girl.

"Peyt," Haley called from the kitchen, Peyton, Haley, and Jake were still sitting around Noah and Haley's living room. "How did you plan your wedding?"

"Um, we got a wedding planner," Peyton began as Haley came back into the room. "And she helped us through all of the steps."

Haley passed both Peyton and Jake their drinks and took her own and went sat back down in her chair, "That's what I was thinking about doing, but I wasn't sure if that was the way to go." Haley had her wedding pictured perfectly in her head. There were lots of flowers everywhere, preferably orchids. The main color of the wedding would be white, but each white would be in a different fabric, lots of lace, and lots of silk, the accent color would be a pale blue. There would be three bridesmaids, all dressed in slightly different styles of blue silk gowns, one strapless with a full short skirt, one halter with a long skirt, and one with a single shoulder that went to the ground. Her dress would be strapless with a low back made from white lace and silk. The groomsmen would wear traditional suit with a blue vest and Noah would wear something quite similar as would the ring bearer. The flower girls would wear simple white dresses with large blue sashes around the middle.

"What are you think about there," Peyton said interrupted Haley's plans for her dream wedding.

"Planning my wedding," Haley said smiling. "I officially ask you Peyton if you would like to be my maid of honor."

"For real?" asked Peyton.

"Dead serious," Haley replied. Peyton and Haley had become very close friends over the past years, with Brooke no longer around it was only them left and they actually did have a lot in common.

"I officially accept your offer," Peyton said smiling and gave Haley a hug, "You're getting married!"

"I am marrying Noah," Haley squealed. She was marrying Noah. The man of her dreams, well at least some of her dreams.

A/N- So I know it was kind of short but I don't want to really go any further in this chapter so I am ending it here. Please review. I really appreciate it.


End file.
